Final Year
by snochik21
Summary: This is the story of The Marauders' and Lily's final year at Hogwarts. full of laughs, oddness of friends, and, of course, romance.
1. Prolouge

Okay, let me start to explain to you, dear journal, about myself. I am Sirius Black.

_Seriously…_

I am Sirius.

Yes, we know. But, honestly, Padfoot, do you expect the journal to know who you are?

Do not, under any circumstance, insult my journal Prongs!

(laughs)

And don't laugh either!

(laughs harder)

Prongs…

(laughter slowly dies down)

Thank you. Now. I am Sirius Black, fondly known as Padfoot.

_Fondly? Since when are we fond of you?_

You know you are, Jamsey.

Yeah. Sure. You're Padfoot cause you're a dog.

Hey. You're the bloody animal with horns.

_I am a Stag! And they are antlers, for the millionth bloody time!_

Suuuure.

_They are!_

Anyway…

Yes, continue.

Shut up, would you. I'm trying to tell the story.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Continue.

(rolls eyes). Anyway. As I said, I am Sirius Black, fondly known as Padfoot. That kid, laughing his head off…Shut up Prongs! Yes, that's James known as Prongs. He turns into an animal with horns.

_Stag! And they're antlers!_

Whatever. He is madly, and I do mean MADLY, in love, yes love, with the Lily Evans. Red haired, green eyed beauty of Hogwarts.

(growls)

I'm just saying she's pretty.

_She's mine! All mine!_

(rolls eyes) Anyway. He loves said red headed green eyed beautiful witch.

(growl)

Last time I checked, I'm the dog. Continuing on. She hates him.

_No she doesn't!_

Then why does she always tell you off, ignore you….need I go on?

(grumbles)

As said. She hates him.

Hate is a strong word, Padfoot.

Not in this case. In this case, it's too soft.

She highly dislikes me.

Oh?

She just hasn't realized she loves me.

Oh?

She does love me… (goes off into dream world)

Riiiiight. As I was saying.. What was I saying? Oh! Yes! He loves her, she hates him. (looks over at glazey-eyed James.) She would rather go out with anyone but him.

Not true.

True.

Nope.

And I quote Lily, "I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid." End quote.

She wasn't serious.

You're right. I'm Sirius. But she was serious.

That joke is so old.

But it's funny. You know it.

(grumbles)

So, as I was saying. It's a love-hate relationship between those two.

(nods)

But, James is Head Boy and she's Head Girl.

(head pops up) She is? I knew she'd get it! She's so smart! How do you know already?

I have my ways.

Uh-huh. (back to dream world)

I..

We…

I will be…

We will be…

Fine. Okay. WE…. Happy?

Yes.

Okay. We will be telling the story of the year.

Yes.

That was supposed to be the end.

Was it? Oh. Sorry.

Never mind. We will be telling the story of our seventh and final year at Hogwarts..

With details of beautiful, smart red haired, green eyed, Lily.

Yes, James. With Lily included.

Okay. Good.

(rolls eyes) I guess we'll have to see how all this ends up.


	2. Flowers

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter! I do that with a lot of my other stories too…I just get so caught up in the writing and posting...ah, oh well. I do not own Harry Potter. That's that. 

Okay. Today was great! I must admit it was funny and very entertaining to see Prongs, here, blush.

_Oh, haha. It was Lily for God's sake! Of course I would!_

Prongs has never blushed before. He was a virgin at blushing.

_Was not! Wait…huh? That doesn't make any sense! You can't be a virgin at blushing!_

He gave the Miss Lily Evans a red rose and a lily….

They were pretty. I made them sparkle. 

Do not try to flatter yourself Prongsy. It's not very becoming.

Hey! I am not flattering myself! I was simply saying… 

Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway. He sweetly gave Lily a red rose and a lily and blushed like mad!

She accepted them from me and said thank you! 

Now he thinks she'll go out with him.

I never said that. Do ya think she will? 

Who cares!

I do! I do love her! Duh! 

Right. It was funny. He made a pact with her that, since they will be working together, he will not ask her out everyday. But he will ask her out…she just doesn't know it.

Do you think she'll say yes? Huh? I mean…yeah, we made a pact… 

Oh, stop worrying! Sheesh! Let's focus on my issues! I haven't found a suitable girl to snog yet…well, Lily would do..She's pretty…

_(growls) (comes at Sirius and tries to strangle him)_

(forces James off) I was joking!

_(goes back at Sirius)_

(forces James off again) Bloody hell I was only joking! I wouldn't take precious Lily from you!

You know, those are the first sincere words I have ever heard you say, Padfoot! I'm so proud of you! (goes for a hug)

(pushes James away) I don't swing that way Prongs.

(glares at Sirius) You know what I meant!

We are in the Heads Dorms in James's new room. It's very roomy in here…Lily is in the room next to this one…

Do not get any ideas Padfoot! I have bad mental images now! (runs around his room silently screaming and holding his head)

(shakes head) (rolls eyes) Well, the room is big. It's kind of cool come to think of it.

(stops) (nods)

Well, it is ten. We should go to bed.

Since when did you go to bed so early?

I need my beauty sleep you know.

Riiiight!

I do!

Uh-huh.

Whatever. We will stop writing in this journal now.

Yep.

Okay, goodbye.

Wait!

What?

I want to state the last sentence.

Okay, Prongs. State the last sentence then the journal must come to bed with me.

You made that sound so wrong!

Get your dirty mind out of the gutter James!

I'm kidding! I'm kidding!

Would you state your last sentence so I can go to my own room and go to bed!

Right, sorry.

James!

Okay! As I was saying…

Hurry! I'm tired! (whining)

Okay. Goodnight. Sleep tight little journal. James loves Lily!

We all know that!

(nods)

That was your last statement?

Yep.

You made we wait here so you could write that?

(nods)

You're obsessed.

No. Madly in love with Lily.

Right, Okay. I'm going to bed now.

Okay. Good night.

(rolls eyes)

I love Lily!

Yes! We know!

Just wanted to make that perfectly clear. Okay, I'll shut up.

Thank you. (smiles)

You're very welcome. Goodnight

Goodnight Prongs.


	3. Pillow

A/n: sorry this has taken so very long to update. I've been busy and I haven't had ideas….till now that is. 

Disclaimer: nope. Don't own it.

We have detention tomorrow.

_We always have detention, Padfoot._

Yes. I know. But I was going to snog that beautiful Ravenclaw girl in our Herbology class.

_Wow. (shakes head)_

What?

_Just…wow. (still shaking head)_

What, if I may ask, is so wow? Stop shaking your head. (grabs James' head)

_She doesn't even know you._

She does too. I asked her out and she accepted.

_Whatever._

Anyway. We have detention and now…

_Lily is going to forever hate me! (falls dramatically on bed)_

I hate to tell ya this mate, but, she always has. (pats James' back)

_(sitting up) Nu-uh. _

Uh. Yeah-huh. (nodding)

_No. (shaking head)_

Whatever, Prongs.

_Does she really hate me?_

Yeah.

_(Buries face in fluffy pillow) Wow. I like this pillow. It's fluffy. (hugs pillow)_

The pillow is not Lily, Prongs. It is a pillow. Do not snog the pillow. (attempts to grab pillow away from James)

_(keeping pillow out of Sirius' reach) I wasn't snogging the pillow!_

Then what were you doing to it then? That certainly wasn't sleeping on it.

_I was holding it._

Okay. Wow.

_Ha. (closes eyes and hugs pillow)_

Stop snogging the pillow. (laughs)

_I am not snogging the pillow! (hits Sirius over the head with said pillow)_

You're killing the dear pillow. What did it ever do to you?

_The pillow is an inadimate object. It doesn't have a brain._

Stop it! You're hurting the pillows feelings! (mock look of horror)

_The pillow doesn't have feelings._

How would you know? Huh? Are you secretly a pillow? Were you a pillow in a previous life? Huh? Were ya? Huh? (getting in James' face jokingly)

_(backing up) Wow. You need a tic-Tac. (laughing)_

(Rolls eyes)

_Lily is being nice to me._

Yes. Because you are being nice to her. 

_Remus!_

Remy! (goes for hug)

**(pushes Sirius away) I'm not like that, Padfoot.**

(sticks out tongue at Remus)

**I only came to tell you, James, that Lily is looking for you.**

_Lily? As in the Lily? She's looking for me?_

**Yes. Something about patrols tonight.**

_Yay!_

(Remus and Sirius look at each other and laugh)

_What?_

Nothing, Prongs. Go to your dear Lily.

**Tell her I said hello.**

_Okay. Bye guys! (waves) (walks out of the dorm)_

Why was James in our dorm? 

Because he decided to be in here instead of bother Lily in the Heads dorm.

**Okay. Well, we have Transfiguration that's due tomorrow you know.**

We had Transfiguration homework?

Yeah. Didn't you get it? 

I got it. But I didn't do it yet.

**Well, I'm almost finished. I can help you if you want.**

Yay.

**You seriously need to start doing your homework.**

I know I'm Sirius.

**(rolls eyes)**

Have you seen Peter today?

**No.**

Me either. Oh well. He'll come around.

**Yeah. Let's do the homework now.**

Oh. Okay. Fine. If you insist.

**I do. I'd like to get it finished before dinner.**

Okay. Okay.

**Thank you.**

Goodbye, my dear journal.

**Wow Sirius. I never knew you had a journal.**

You can't look at my journal! (pulls journal away)

**Why would I ever want to? It probably has your snogging sessions written down.**

How could you think that?

**It's you, Sirius.**

But, that's a great idea.

**(slaps forehead)**


	4. Girlfriend

A/n: one of my reviewers game me a great idea! I must thank Risifruttiii for the idea for this chapter. Thank you! And hope you enjoy this! 

Disclaimer: must I really keep writing these? I don't own Harry Potter...and I never will….

Remus has a girlfriend!

**So?**

_What's her name?_

Remy has a girlfriend!

**Stop calling me Remy, Padfoot.**

_What's her name?_

You have a girlfriend!

**What exactly is your point Sirius?**

_What the bloody hell is her name?_

Sheesh, stay calm there Prongsy boy.

_(glares at Sirius) What's her name and what house is she in?_

**Her name is Angela Farsy and she's a Ravenclaw.**

Ah! She's a smart one!

**(gives Sirius strange look)**

_What year?_

What year do you think?

**She's in our year.**

_Ah. Cool. _

**(nods)**

_How long?_

**I just asked her out, perhaps, an hour ago. **

_Oh._

Does she know about us, Remus?

**WHAT? (backing away)**

I meant does she know? About the Animagus and your "furry little problem"?

**Actually, no. She doesn't. I haven't...um...gotten around to telling her yet.**

_You should, Mooney._

**I know but, what if she dumps me after she finds out?**

_She's a Ravenclaw. She won't._

**I hope.**

Are you going to tell her?

**Yeah**

_When?_

**Um...when I get up the nerves to.**

_We'll let you do it in your own time._

**Why, thank you James. What happened to you? You're being awfully nice.**

_I'm simply in a good mood._

Why? Has Lily agreed to go out with you?

_No. In case you have forgotten, which it seems you have, I told her I would not ask her out this year. At all. _

Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that.

**Apparently.**

_I shall fail miserably but I shall do my best to keep that promise._

(Snigger)

_What!_

You? Able to keep that promise? Ha!

_I will have you know I haven't asked her out yet. (crosses arms)_

**He's right. He really hasn't.**

Yeah. But, it's only October.

**Yeah. Sirius has a point.**

_I won't ask her out._

I doubt that.

_I won't._

Again, I doubt it.

I— 

**Okay! We get it! You'll try your hardest to keep the promise to Lily.**

_(nods)_

Okay. That's enough said about his girl issue. Or, should I say issues?

_(rolls eyes) (hits Sirius over the head)_

Ow! What was that for?

_Um…I haven't decided yet. When I do, you'll be the first to know._

(grabs a pillow) (hits James over the head with said pillow)

_Ah! (runs around with arms over his head screaming)_

**(hands over his ears) Shut up! And stop chasing James around the dorm!**

(pillow falls to his side) Okay.

**You gave up all too easily.**

It's you, Remus. You have a bit of an influence over us. What can we say.

**(shakes head) (slaps forehead)**

_He's right though._

**Uh-huh.**

(smiles)

**I have to go meet Angela. I'll see you guys later then?**

Yeah. If James isn't getting beat up by Lily.

_I will not be getting beat up by Lily. Why would I be getting beat up by Lily? (perplexed)_

Bye Remus.

**(waves) (exits dorm)**

_I'm so confused._

You're always confused.

_(tilts head)_

James!

_Lily?_

Yeah, it's me. We need to go on to patrols.

_I'll be there in a second._

Okay. (wondering)

_Bye Sirius._

You're leaving me alone?

_I have to go do my Head duties. Besides, Peter should be back here shortly._

**James, Lily is downstairs looking for you. (panting from climbing the stairs)**

_Hi Peter. I know. Bye guys. (leaves)_

**What's up with him?**

He's in love?

**What?**

Never mind.

**Um…okay.**


	5. Still

A/n: Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. My best friend just gave me a few ideas today. lol

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…

I think James' luck with Lily is changing.

_Why do you say that? (curious)_

Is it not obvious?

**It's Prongs. Since when is anything obvious?**

_Hey! _

Haha. You have a point there Remus.

_Hey! (mock glare at Sirius and Remus)_

Anyway, your luck is changing Prongs.

_Why do you say that?_

She seems to like you.

_Really? (happy)_

**Did you not notice before?**

_(shakes his head)_

(snorts to hide laughter)

**(looks at Sirius oddly)**

Ask her out, Prongs.

No, she'll reject me. She always does. 

(small smile at Remus that goes unnoticed by James)

**Not this time she won't.**

Just ask. Trust us.

Why? I trust Remus… 

I am appalled. (mock sadness)

**Just ask her, James. **

How? 

Simple. You go up to her and say, 'Hey, Lily, will you go out with me?' (puts on show with Remus of James asking Lily, screwing it up completely)

So, what are you saying? I just look at her tonight on patrols and ask if she'd go out with me?

Yeah. That's pretty much it.

(laughs) Yeah. Right. Like that'll work.

**(looks at James seriously) Just do it.**

You hardly ever look that serious Remus.

**Then you know I'm very serious.**

Yes, Professor Lupin.

(chuckles)

**(roll eyes at Sirius)**

Have you told Angela yet?

**No, Sirius.**

We'll let you do it on your own then. But, we might come to the rescue soon…(trials off)

No. Please don't. I'll do it when I have the nerves, okay? 

(nods)

**Thanks.**

James! (calls through room door)

Yeah Lily? (answers, opening door) 

Patrols.

Ah, yes. Bye Remus, Sirius.

Bye Prongs. (winks jokingly at James)

(rolls his eyes) (exits dorm)

Looks like he should have fun. (sniggers)

**(rolls eyes)**

What!

**Nothing.**

Sure.

**Seriously.**

I'm Sirius.

**Whatever. I have to go see Angela now. (goes to leave)**

I'm alone. There's no one here beside me. (begins to sing)

**Don't sing, please! (mock horror)**

(laughs) Go! Leave me! Fine! I see how it is! (mock crying)

**Bye. (leaves dorm)**

Now I am alone. Oh well. My dear journal…I still have not found a suitable girl to snog…


	6. Cookie!

A/n: I just had a sudden idea for this chapter. It's not exactly an inside joke with my friends but it probably will be soon. Lol So, enjoy. 

I found a suitable girl to snog! I like her a lot.

_Lovely. Do you want a cookie? (sarcasm)_

Oo! Yes, I want a cookie! Where is it? (searches)

**True to your form, you want food.**

I'm hungry!

_You're always hungry._

Am not!

**Actually, yes you are.**

So?

_We were just saying._

That's good. Now, where's my cookie?

**I don't know.**

Cookie! I want cookie!

**James where is this cookie you promised Sirius?**

_I didn't promise him a cookie!_

You did to!

_No I didn't._

**Where's the cookie?**

Cookie!

**I need help with Angela.**

Cookie?

_(ignores Sirius) Sure._

**Should I really tell her? I mean, what if she pushes me away?**

_You should, yes. If she really likes you, she won't push you away._

**Ah. Okay. Thanks.**

_Yep. When all else dies, have friend by your side._

That's very touching Prongs. (mock tear) Now, where's my cookie?

_Why are you on about this stupid cookie!_

You said I could have a cookie!

_Fine. Stay here. (runs out of dorm)_

(sits on bed patiently)

_(comes back) Here's your cookie._

COOKIE!

_(gives Sirius cookie)_

(eats it quickly)

**You really are a dog.**

Yep. Of course. Hence Padfoot.

_(rolls eyes)_

**Wow. Can you believe it's December already?**

_I know. Christmas._

Yeah.

James. (knocking softly on door)

_Woah. Lily?_

Yeah. We need to do patrols now. It's almost eight.

_Okay. I'll be there in a second._

Okay. But hurry.

_I gotta go._

No dur.

_Sorry._

**I'll occupy Padfoot, here, until you return.**

_That won't be until almost midnight. And, I have to go to the Heads Dorms._

**Ah. Yes. Well, I'll still occupy him. Somehow.**

_(laughs)_

Go Prongs. She'll get impatient.

_Shut up. (laughs) (opens door) (exits) (closes door)_

He sure is dedicated.

**Yeah. He is. He's pretty serious about it all.**

Hey. I'm Sirius.

**Ugh. Not again.**

(laughs)

**But he really means it.**

Yep. Now, can I have another cookie? (innocent grin)


	7. Together

A/n: I know the fic is the Marauders and Lily but, this chapter is just Lily and James. Enjoy! 

_Sorry I took so long._

It's okay. What was that about anyway?

_What was what about?_

The yelling.

_Huh?_

Someone was screaming. I could hear it from the Gryffindor common room. And it was coming from your dorm.

_Oh, that. That was Sirius._

What was he on about?

_He wanted a cookie._

A cookie?

_Yeah._

All that yelling for a cookie? (small laugh)

_Yeah. He's crazy._

Yeah, he seems to be. Does he have a cookie fetish or something?

_Ya know, I'm not sure. I should ask him._

(laughs)

_Did I just make you laugh?_

Yes, you did, James.

_Wow. _

(small laugh)

_Ah, Lily?  
_

Yes James?

_I'm sorry._

For what?

_For doing everything I did to you in the past few years._

Aw.

_What?_

That was very sweet of you.

_Thank you._

It's okay now. The past is behind us.

_Thank you, Lily._

(smiles) (wraps arms around his neck in a hug)

_(smiles) (wraps arms around her waist in a hug)_

(rests head on shoulder comfortably)

_(puts head on top of hers)_

(breaks hug) We should do patrols.

_Yeah._

Do you want to do them together tonight?

_Sure._

So, how are the Marauders?

_Good._

That's good. (nodding)

_Lily. I've been worried about you._

Hm?

_I've been worried about you._

Why?

_You seem distant, even to me._

Oh. I've just been thinking a lot.

_Are you okay?_

Yeah. I'm okay. Just confused.

_On what?_

Girl things.

_Such as?_

To put it simply, a boy.

_(face falls) May I be of some help?_

Maybe.

_Okay. Go ahead._

How am I supposed to know if the boy I like likes me back?

_Well, he'll always want to talk to you, he'll always look in your eyes, he'll be happy when you talk to him, he'll want to touch you in any way possible. I don't mean that in a perverted or gross way either._

(laughs)

_He'll want to be with you, to talk to you, to just see you._

How can I know if all that is directed at me or another girl?

_He'll always look you in the eye._

Oh. (blush)

_May I ask who this boy is? _

Someone.

_Being evasive are we?_

Yes. Just guess.

_Is he in Gryffindor?_

Yes.

_Does he like you?_

I think so.

_Is he a friend of mine and the Marauders'?_

Yep.

_I can answer for this boy, I think. _

Oh?

_If he likes you or not._

Really?

_Yeah. That is, if you want to know._

Of course I do.

_(whispering in her ear) The answer is yes._

(breaths in) (blush)

_(still whispering in her ear) Will you go out with me?_

(smiles) (blush) (nods)

_(wraps arms around her) (picks her up off the floor) (twirls her in the air)_

(light giggle)

_(puts her down)_

It's midnight. We better go.

_Yes. May I be your escort, Ms. Lily Evans?_

Yes you may, Mr. James Potter. (small laugh)


	8. Get A Room

A/n: Sudden urge. And it's, like, 10:30. Wow. And I have STAR testing tomorrow. Oh well.

What the bloody hell?

_What?_

Lily.

**Ah. Hello Lily.**

Good morning Remus.

Lily.

Yes?

Lily.

**We know it's Lily Padfoot.**

Why is she here? With us?

_Shouldn't you figure that out? (raises eyebrows)_

Are you two…?

Yeah. (nods)

Woah! (falls on floor laughing)

_What's so funny?_

Lily…and you…..(laughs harder)

(helps Sirius up) We're not kidding.

(serious face) You're not?

No.

You're really going out now?

_Yes._

Wow. (amazed)

_(rolls eyes and laughs)_

How'd he get you to say yes?

I said if of my own free will, Sirius.

Wow.

**Why are you so amazed?**

It's just…Lily Evans and James Potter are dating.

_Yeah._

So?

And they finish each others sentences already.

You're point?

_(looks at Lily and back at Sirius)_

(stares at the couple, amazed)

_You're crazy. _

You just figured that out? (joking) (laughs)

(snaps out of it) Hey!

**(laughs)**

So…

Yes?

_We're dating._

Duh.

**Now what?**

Um…?

_I don't know. Lily._

What?

_What do you wanna do?_

Um…I don't care. It's Saturday. 

_Yeah._

Let's go out on the grounds.

Okay.

_Fun._

Don't hex… 

_Snape. I know._

(smiles) (kisses his cheek) (blushes)

_(blushes) (catches her lips)_

Ugh.

**Seriously.**

Yeah.

**(looks at Sirius and shakes his head oddly)**

Get a room.

_(breaking the kiss) Okay._

(walks off with James)

Where are you going?

**You just told them to get a room.**

(laughs)

**Get your mind out of the Dungeons. That's nasty.**

Yeah. They wouldn't.

**Nah.**

**(looks at Sirius)**

(looks at Remus)

WAIT!

**(runs after Sirius)**


	9. Running

A/n: I've been on a writing spree. Enjoy chapter 9 and expect more soon! 

_I can't believe you guys._

What?

You chased us.

**It was Sirius' idea.**

(looks at Remus) Thanks. (sarcasm)

**No problem. **

(rolls eyes)

What did you chase us? 

(looks at Remus)

**(looks at Sirius) (looks back at James and Lily)**

(looks back at James and Lily)

Seriously.

Yep.

_Not that again._

(Sirius and James laugh)

What the heck? 

_(laughter dies down) Ah. Never mind Lily._

Right. (small laugh)

_(kisses Lily)_

(kisses James back)

(laughs)

_(break apart) (looks at Sirius) What the heck-(is cut off my Lily)_

Are you laughing at? (finishes James' sentence)

(looks at Remus) What did I tell you about them finishing each other's sentences already?

_(looks at Lily)_

(looks at James)

How's Angela, Remus?

**Good. She's been good. We're good.**

Did you- 

**No. Not yet guys.**

Let him do it- 

_On his own. I know. (kisses Lily)_

(kisses back) (breaks the kiss) (smiles at James)

**Let's all go out on the grounds. It's a nice day.**

Yeah. What does the royal Gryffindor couple say?

(shrugs) (grabs James' hand) (walks a bit in front of him)

_(follows, hand clasped to Lily's)_

Last one out is a dungbomb! (lets go of James' hand) (runs)


	10. Too Much Kissing, Swimming And Following

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Harry Potter. Just the story idea here.

A/n: Sorry it's been so long! I hope you can all remember what parts are whose. In case you did forget- italics is James, Regular is Sirius, **Bold is Remus, **Underlined is Lily, **All is everyone**, Italics and underline is Lily and James. I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. Again, sorry!

(runs to Lily and grabs her around the waist, surprising her and spinning her around before kissing her)

Oh, come on. (sarcasm)

**Oh let them be. You do it too.**

Not like that.

**Lier.**

Shhh! (laughs)

Wow. (looks at James and smiles, kissing him again)

**(sniggers at Sirius' face)**

_Sirius, are you making faces?(suspicious)_

(innocently) No, not at all.

I seriously don't believe you.

(sticks out tongue)

**Hey. You guys wanna swim in the lake?**

Yes! (magics into swim suit)

(copies Sirius)

(magics into two piece)

**(copies the boys)**

Wheeee!!!! (jumps in the water)

(follows and grabs Lily, kissing her)

Too much kissing!! (splashes the couple)

**(laughs)**

(splashes Sirius)

(splashes remus)

**Hey! What did I do!?**

Nothing. (laughs)

_**(begins splashing each other)**_

(takes Lily underwater) (mouthes) I see the squid!

(nods and mouthes) Me too!

_(kiss)_

(rolls eyes) Honestly!

(gets out) I think I'm done here. I have to study. (gets out, drying off and walks to the castle)

(stares as Lily leaves and gets out and follows her)

(looks behind her to see James following)

**Oh no. (small laugh)**

I do not want to know what they are going to do.

_(runs into castle)_


End file.
